The Return Home
by Cerasi
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin have to return to Anakin's home planet, but shmi is not looking to good...


The Argument   
Part 3   
This fanfic is set three years after the last. The master/apprentice relationship between Obi-Wan and Anakin is still quite shaky. They have been one Corellia for the last three years and now Obi-Wan is taking Anakin to see his mother.   
  
  
The Argument   
Part 3 The Return Home  
  
Anakin's new lightsabre hissed as it collided with a target Obi-Wan had set up for the now young man. Seconds later another target whizzed in his direction; he barely hit it. Then two more, one on his right hand side and one on the left, both came flying at him with great speed. He took out the right one and dodged the left, but it came at him once more, and caught him off balance, Anakin was pushed into a wall.   
"Enough!" Obi-Wan called to droids. He had purchased them in the small settlement they were situated near; they were perfect for Anakin to practice on. Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and removed his blindfold. The seventeen-year-old looked at his master.  
"Sorry master, I guess I didn't see that one coming." He admitted. He placed his blue lightsabre on his belt and wiped the sweat from his eyes.  
"That's alright," Obi-Wan told him, "Everyone makes mistakes." He looked at the droids that lay on the floor, most of them were fixable, Anakin could fix them so they did not have to replace them every time they broke, but a couple were smashed to pieces. One of them had collided with the wall when Anakin disabled it's steering and a couple of them had collided with one another when they both went for Anakin at the same time. "Well you can clean up and then we shall have some lunch, then we'll go to the settlement to get some supplies so you can fix up the droids. How's that sound?" Obi-Wan looked towards the young man that stood before him.   
"Fine master." Anakin said as he walked out the door. "I'll be up early tomorrow master."  
"And why's that, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked curiously and worriedly. Had he found out about the surprise Obi-Wan and the council had arranged for him?  
"I want to get some more of my training done. I feel I am lacking in the understanding of the living Force." Anakin paused; Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anakin volunteering to study and work, usually he only wanted to drive around in the speeder and build more droids that would be of no use at all. But work! "Is that all right master?" Anakin asked his master after several moments; he waited this long so as Obi-Wan could think it over. He had learned long ago that if he were to ask for something just after he told his master about what he intended to do, his master would normally just say no. No questions asked.   
"Yes, that's fine Anakin. I too will be getting up early as we have somewhere to go." Anakin's eyes lit up.  
"Where, where are we going?" he seemed like a little child again.  
"Off planet for a couple of days. That is all I am telling you, now pack some clothes and everything you'll need." With that Obi-Wan left to prepare some lunch. Anakin left the room in which they always trained to wash and get into a clean tunic. He came through to the dining area shortly after. The room was quite small, but it managed to fit a small table in the corner, big enough for them both to sit at, a cooker, a few work tops, one of which had a sink built into it, a fridge/freezer, a washing machine, which Anakin managed to reprogram to make it a dryer too. Anakin sat down at the small table. Obi-Wan was not the best cook in the universe, by far. Usually he did not like cooking huge meals with about five different courses. His most famous dish, Anakin thought, was his soup, followed by bantha steaks, and if it were possible he would finish it with Pta fruit salad. But since this was just lunch he only served some soup. The two of them sat in silence until they had finished their soup; Obi-Wan was the first one to talk once they were finished. "How would you like to go out for a while tonight?" Obi-Wan asked him. Anakin was speechless, Obi-Wan wanting to go out, that was not like him.  
"Master," Anakin started.  
"Yes, Anakin?"  
"Are you sick?"  
"Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan asked him. He was surprised Anakin asked that question.  
"Well…it's…it's just you never go out. Ever. Why do you suddenly want to go out now?" Anakin looked at his master in the eyes, and Obi-Wan held his gaze.  
"Well, you know it is our last night on this planet for a couple of days, maybe even a week. So I just thought you might want to go to that club you have been wanting to go to since you came here." Anakin's eyes lit up. He had wanted to go to this club for three years and now Obi-Wan was finally letting him. He was ecstatic. Suddenly it dawned on him, there has to be a catch. His mind told him.  
"What's the catch?" he asked Obi-Wan.  
"Catch, what catch?" Obi-Wan asked innocently. "There is no catch. It's you going out for one night to a club, and coming home before dawn so I can drag you onto a ship, half conscious, to take you off planet. There is no catch." He repeated. Anakin had to stop himself from jumping out of his seat.  
"When do I go?" he asked anxiously.  
"Whenever you want, after dinner." Obi-Wan paused. "Or are you going to get some food when you are out?" he looked over at Anakin again.  
"Whatever is best for you master." Anakin replied. Secretly he wanted to eat out, but he did not want to hurt his master's feelings. Obi-Wan considered this for a moment. Should I let the boy go out, or would that be too dangerous? Another voice argued inside his head. He has his own lightsabre, if he gets into trouble he can easily get out of it too! Obi-Wan thought some more about it.   
"What do you want to do Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him as he cleared away the dishes.  
"Well…I really don't mind master. It's up to you." Anakin said. He was not surprised by his master's question, but still he did not know what to say.   
"You must know what you want. You either want to eat in or want to go out. Only you can decide what is best for yourself." Obi-Wan really didn't mind if he stayed in or went out, now that he had thought it over. It was whether the boy had the courage to say he did not want to eat his master's food. "Well, you decide and tell me in a while, ok." Obi-Wan was not going to make the decision for him, after all it was Anakin that would be eating; he would leave it to the boy.  
"Yes master, I will." With that Anakin left the room to get ready to go to the settlement. "I'll wait in the speeder for you." He called back to his master, and then he left the small house.  
Obi-Wan had let Anakin drive them to the settlement. He had let Anakin drive short distances before, but not from their own house to the settlement. Usually Anakin would think he was in a Podrace and end up pushing the speeder too much and the engine would blow. But today he decided to let Anakin try to get them there in one piece. They had just about got there when Anakin suddenly veered off in another direction.   
"Anakin, where are you taking us?" Obi-Wan demanded. Anakin did not answer. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, as he tried to get control of the speeder. Anakin finally stopped the speeder. He had gone round the small settlement about half way and cut in at another entrance. Anakin got out of the speeder and almost instantly collapsed on the ground. Obi-Wan rushed round to him. "Anakin, Anakin are you alright? What happened?" He shook Anakin by the shoulders to try and wake him. "Anakin." Obi-Wan continued to call to him but it was no use. Some of the shop owners were starting to gather round. One of them, a young twil'ek woman, brought a small bowl of water.  
"Here, some water." She gave it to Obi-Wan.   
"Thank you. I don't know what has come over him." Obi-Wan said worriedly. He looked at Anakin's paling face.  
"You had better get him inside." The young twil'ek said. "Come, he can rest in my store." She called for a large beast to come and get the speeder, once she had attached the beast's reigns to the speeder she helped Obi-Wan place Anakin back inside and the got him into the shop.  
"Ani, Ani wake up." A gentle voice called at him. Anakin opened his eyes.  
"Mom?" he said to the blurred vision.   
"Yes Ani, it's me."  
"Mom!" he called as he threw his arms around his mother. Embracing her once more. "I missed you, mom." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"As I missed you." His mother said. She pulled back from him and studied his face. "Anakin Skywalker I believe you have grown." She pushed back the hair from his face, and behind her Anakin saw Qui-Gon.   
"Qui-Gon!" Anakin called as he came closer. "Qui-Gon is it really you?" he asked the tall man.  
"Yes, Ani. But I'm not really here, neither is your mother and neither are you." Anakin looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked around him. He suddenly realized he was not at home; in fact he was not anywhere. Everything was just white. "Wait a minute," he said trying to understand. "Am I dead?" His eyes suddenly caught Qui-Gon's deep gaze again.   
"No, Ani. You are not dead." Qui-Gon told him gently. "But there is something I want to tell you…"  
"Ani, Ani can you hear me?" Obi-Wan asked the young man. "Please Anakin, please wake up." He got up and took a damp cloth from the young twil'ek. He brushed it over Anakin's face and chest. Anakin was running an extremely high temperature. Suddenly Anakin's eyes flew open and he sat blot upright.   
"Mother!" he called out. He leaped up of the bed, grabbed his shirt and ran out of the door. Obi-Wan ran to catch him but by the time he got out of the store Anakin was already at the bottom of the street. Obi-Wan ran through to the back of the store and powered up the speeder. He soon sped of through the streets of the settlement and soon he found Anakin. He was looking in every direction, seeming to not know where he was. Obi-Wan sped up and stopped the speeder in front of Anakin. He took the boy by the shoulders.  
"Anakin, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Obi-Wan sat Anakin down inside the speeder again. Anakin's face was still pale, his eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth lay open a crack and he started to mumble something. "What? Anakin speak up I can't hear you." Obi-Wan leant close to the boy; he could soon make out some of the words.  
"Mother…in trouble. Qui-Gon…must…help…mother…help." Anakin passed out. Obi-Wan rushed back to the young twil'ek's store, hoping she would help him again. She opened the door and welcomed then in. Obi-Wan placed Anakin back down on the counter.  
"Can you watch him? I need to contact someone." He had already asked the young twil'ek to do so much, but she was grateful to help. Obi-Wan went into the other room; he contacted master Yoda. "Master Yoda, Anakin is in bad shape. He passed out twice in less than an hour and he keeps mumbling something about his mother and…Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan did not want to tell master Yoda about Qui-Gon; but he could not lie to the council again.  
"Troubled young Skywalker is. Talk to him you must. Leave for Tatooine tonight you will." Master Yoda instructed him.  
"Yes master." He said. "I shall see if I can wake him. I will contact you if things get worse." Obi-Wan shut down the communication and left to see Anakin.   
"Obi-Wan please help?" Anakin was mumbling in his sleep. "Obi-Wan we must help my mother…she…" Anakin stopped abruptly.   
"How long has he been like this?" Obi-Wan asked the young twil'ek.  
"About five minutes, maybe more." She answered. "He keeps on talking about his mother, and someone named Qui-Gon." She turned to Obi-Wan. "I think you should get him to his mother. Where does she live, I can help you get him there." The twil'ek offered.  
"It's alright, I am taking him to his mother this evening. And she lives off planet, so I'm sorry but there is nothing that you can do except…"  
"Except what, I'll do anything."   
"Well could he stay here until nightfall? I need to get back to our house and get our clothes and supplies for our journey." He didn't expect her to say yes, but she again was grateful to help.  
"I'll watch him until you return." She said. "You have my word." Obi-Wan thanked her and left for the house.   
  
Anakin awoke feeling cold and sick, he clutched his stomach and moaned almost silently. He looked around him and realized he was on some kind of ship, but what ship? And where? He tried to sit up but almost instantly a slender young woman pushed him back down.  
"You must rest. Stay, I will get you everything you need." She told him as she sat back down on the small seat at the side of his bed.  
"I need my master." He told her. He shivered a little. "And the central heating turned on."   
"No you must not get the heating on. You are sick, you just feel cold. And I shall contact your master as soon as possible." She smiled at him, and then returned to her book that was lying face down on the bedside cabinet.  
"Why can't you get him now?" Anakin asked as he tried to read the title of the book.  
"Your master is speaking with someone, he said not to bother him." She looked at him. His head was tilted to the side and his face looked like it was on fire. "What are you doing?" she asked him, he straightened up a bit.  
"I was wondering what you were reading." Anakin said as he lay back down.  
"Good Omens." The young woman replied.   
"Is it good?"   
"Well, I haven't read much, but so far it is really good." She looked over at him again. "Where are my manners, I haven't even told you my name yet." She held out her arm. "I'm Niemi Laken." He did his best to shake her hand.  
"Anakin Skywalker." He smiled for the first time since he had been on the ship. He sat up slightly; she rushed to get him to sit back down so he could rest. "It's alright." He assured her. "I'm a Jedi, I have been trained to focus on healing oneself." Niemi's eyes lit up.  
"Cool! How long have you been a Jedi?" she asked curiously.  
"About eight years now. I became a Padawan learner when I was nine. I was lucky they took me in, normally you have to start training at a very young age."   
"How young?"   
"Younger than a year old."   
"Wow, that young. I couldn't think of leaving my family at that age."   
"They take them into the Jedi temple to prevent young Jedi from turning to the dark side. One of the great Jedi master's sayings is; Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, Hate leads to suffering."  
"So by taking them in they can shield them from true fear, anger and hate." Niemi said; she was beginning to understand.  
"Yes." Anakin replied. "I think you're getting it." He paused for a second. "Where are we going? Or are you not allowed to tell me?"  
Niemi looked at him. "I don't know if I am allowed to tell you or not. Your master just told me to look after you and contact him when you woke up. But then he went in to a meeting so I was to wait for him to contact me." Just as she finished speaking a small 'bleeping' sound came from the inside of her tunic-like top. She took out a small comlink and spoke into it. "Niemi here,"  
"Niemi, it's Obi-Wan. How is Anakin doing?" his voice was thick with concern.  
"Well actually he's just woke. Would you like to come and see him?"   
"Yes. It would probably make me feel less guilty." He paused for a couple of seconds. "I'll be down right away. Tell him I'll see him soon."   
"Wait, wait."  
"Yes, what's happened? Is he alright?" He asked franticly.  
"Yes everything's fine, he just wants to speak with you." She gave the comlink to Anakin.  
"Master,"   
"Yes, Anakin?"  
"Can you tell me where we're going?" he asked. He really couldn't take the suspense any more.  
"I'll tell you when I get there. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, master." Anakin gave the comlink back to Niemi. "Why can't he just tell me?" he asked.   
"I don't know maybe it's somewhere that is a big surprise for you." Niemi suggested.  
"I know," Anakin said, as he raised himself onto his elbows. "Why don't you tell me now, and I'll act as if I don't know?"   
"I don't think that's a good idea, Anakin." If he is your master, won't he be able to tell what you know and don't?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so." He lay back down and waited for his master.  
A couple of minutes later there was a soft knock at the door and Obi-Wan stepped in. Anakin was relieved to see him. He tried to sit right up, but his back was still too sore, so he raised himself up onto his elbows again. Niemi decided it would be good to leave master and Padawan to talk alone, so she got up, but before she went out she informed Obi-Wan of Anakin's health status, and then she left. The door quietly hissed shut, and Obi-Wan went to sit in the chair beside Anakin's bed.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took off his heavy cloak.  
"Still a bit sick, but grateful for the continuous company." He looked at the end of the bed. "Master now can you tell me where we're going? Please." He looked his master in the eyes. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, his eyes were pleading Obi-Wan to tell him. Obi-Wan suddenly realised how old Anakin was, but he also remembered Qui-Gon's second Padawan learner, Xanatos, when did Qui-Gon take him bake to see his family on Telos? Was this such a good idea? He thought about it for a couple of seconds. Yes he would take Anakin; Anakin was nothing like Xanatos. "Master, are you ok?"  
"Yes Anakin. I'm fine. Now you can't get to excited when I tell you where we're going, right."  
"Ok." Anakin replied. He was too anxious to argue.  
"Well we're going to go see someone you know."  
"Who, is it Padmé?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan knew he would ask if it were she. He sighed and went on.  
"No, it's not Padmé." Anakin's eyes weren't as bright as they were before, but Obi-Wan knew that what he was going to say would cheer him up. "We are going to see your mother." It took Anakin a couple of seconds to realize what Obi-Wan had said. But when he realized he forgot about his pain, made a slight squealing sound and threw his arms around his master. Obi-Wan knew that is was a good idea now, it made Anakin so happy.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Anakin repeated over and over again.   
"Hey, wow, Anakin come on. You're a young man now. There's no reason to be going on like this." Obi-Wan said, trying to pry Anakin off of him. Anakin sat back and Obi-Wan seen tears in his eyes. "You really miss her that much?" Anakin rubbed his eyes and nodded his head.  
"Yes, it wasn't easy leaving her behind. I had grown too attached to her and she is my mother." He told him. "But when will we get there?"  
"About a day and a half, maybe two."   
"When can I get out of this bed? It's so boring." Anakin whined.  
"You can get out soon. The med-droid has to check you over one more time and then you can leave." Obi-Wan started to get up. "Would you like anything to eat or drink while I'm going?"  
"No thanks. I'm fine just now." With that Obi-Wan walked out of the small medi-bay and left Anakin in peace. He thought about his mother and soon nodded off.  
When he woke again he was in another room. The walls were a deep blue and the carpet a slightly lighter shade than the walls. There was a desk stretching from one corner to the other and on the wall and above that were shelves and cupboards. He lay in a single bed with a light sheet over him and there was a glass of water and a plate of food sitting on the bedside table. He reached over for the sandwich and ate it quickly, he hadn't realised how hungry he was. After he finished that he had a quick drink and then he got up. He changed quickly from the light tunic he wore while he was in the medi-bay into his normal Jedi tunic and went to look for Obi-Wan.  
He found his master in the cockpit and he went over to him. "Master, are we near Tatooine yet?" he asked curiously.  
"Yes, we should reach the planet in about ten hours." Obi-Wan told him, he was still staring out of the cockpit window.  
"Ten hours!" Anakin yelled in surprise. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"When I left you in the medi-bay you fell straight asleep, since then you haven't really woken up. Just once or twice to go to the bathroom, but even then you still looked like you were asleep." He took Anakin out of the cockpit and into the dining area. It was simple but had a lot of room. There were three rows of tables, each table had six chairs around it, and at the end of the room was a long bar where you could get your meals. Obi-Wan and Anakin went over to the bar and a droid served them there meals, once they got them they sat down at one of the tables. Shortly after they had finished Niemi walked in.   
"Anakin," she went over to the table. "Hey you're awake."  
"Yup, I woke up about fifteen minutes ago." He called for the droid and it brought over three drinks.  
"Sorry Anakin, I need to go and see the pilot and contact the council. You two can split my drink between you." Obi-Wan got up and lifted his cloak. "I'm sorry I could not stay any longer." With that he left them alone.  
"I'm just going to get something to eat," Niemi told Anakin as she got up. She walked over to the bar, and when she turned around Anakin was waiting behind her.  
"I decided I wanted another snack. It's hard to go almost two days without food and drink." He smiled and walked her back to the table. They talked for about two hours on everything they could think of, when Obi-Wan came back to see if Anakin was still there.  
"There you are. I've been looking all over the ship for you." He looked at the many dishes that lay on the table. "Have you two been here since I left you?"  
"Well, yes." Anakin replied. "What did you want to see me for?" He looked up at his master. Obi-Wan looked back at him; he looked exhausted.  
"We are about to land on the planet. The pilot made a slight mistake on the timing, so we are just slowing down to land. You might want to…" Obi-Wan was interrupted by Anakin jumping off of his seat. He rushed out the door and down the corridor. Anakin was in his room, he was trying to pack everything he had on the ship into one small bag, he was determined to get it in. he finally got the bag to shut and then he rushed out of the room, almost hitting Obi-Wan on the way out.  
"Sorry master. I'm going to wait at the boarding ramp, master, I'll see you there master," he said it all so quickly that Obi-Wan hardly understood what he was saying.  
"Alright Anakin. I'll see you soon." Obi-Wan headed towards his room to get his things as the ship was touching down. He made his way to the boarding ramp, only to find that Anakin was not there. Niemi stood in his place.  
"Anakin told me to tell you he is going to go ahead. He said he'd meet you at his house."   
"Thanks Niemi." Obi-Wan said as he left the ship and walked into the blazing heat of Tatooine's twin suns. It was almost mid-day so the suns were at the top of the sky, making the heat almost unbearable. All Obi-Wan wanted to do was get to Anakin's house where there was shelter. He reached the house in no time, he used the Force so as he could tell which way he was going, and also he could fell Anakin's presence. He was just about to knock the door when it slid open.  
"Come in quickly, so the sand won't get in." Anakin said as he took a couple of steps back to let his master in. Anakin shut the door and led Obi-Wan into the dining area where Shmi was waiting.  
"Welcome master Kenobi. I heard about your loss, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan knew Shmi was talking about Qui-Gon. Anakin had obviously brought his mother up to date with the news.  
"It was hard to accept at first but we all have to go sometime." Obi-Wan replied.  
"Yes, I know." Shmi looked towards the ground, she could not look into the Jedi's eyes anymore. "Would you like some juice? You must be thirsty after your journey." Shmi stood, and Anakin was just about to go and help her when she spoke again. "Anakin, you'll never believe who was round asking about you just the other day."  
"Who?" Anakin asked as quickly as possible.  
"Kitster." His mother replied. "He was wondering if you would be coming to visit soon and I told him you would be, so he said he keep in touch."  
"Great. Do you mind if I call on him just now?"  
"No that's fine. Just be back for six. Your dinner will be ready for your return." Anakin ran out of the house and jumped into the speeder Obi-Wan had brought. In a few seconds the sound of the engine could no longer be heard.  
"Are you alright." Obi-Wan asked Shmi as soon as she returned to the room.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied as she handed him the drink.  
"You don't seem it." Is all Obi-Wan said. They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Shmi could not take the silence any longer.  
"Alright, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell my son."  
"I am not supposed to keep any secrets from him."  
"Please, it will only upset him." She told Obi-Wan.  
"Alright, but only this once." He agreed, no more.  
"Good. You are right I am not fine. In actually fact, I'm dying." She stared at Obi-Wan as he took in what she had just told him.  
"Dying?" he asked. "I knew you were not at your best but…"  
"Yes, that's right. I have been sick for some time now and there is nothing I can do."  
"How?" Obi-Wan asked as he finally realised he was still holding the drinking cup.  
"Well, old age and the fuel and poisons around the junk yard aren't doing me any good either." Shmi coughed. A loud violent cough, that came from deep within her lungs. Obi-Wan rushed to encourage her to drink. She pushed the cup away. "It doesn't help." Was all she said.  
"Why did you not get Anakin to come sooner, and why don't you want to tell him?" both questions puzzled Obi-Wan.  
"I did not want to interrupt his Jedi training, and it will just make him miserable if I tell him. Plus, he will probably work it out himself. He's to smart for me to hide anything for too long."   
"So why not…" just then Anakin came in the front door.  
"Please, say no more on the matter." Shmi begged Obi-Wan, he nodded in answer as Anakin walked into the room.  
"Kitster was out, so I've to go back later." He looked from Obi-Wan to his mother. "What's wrong?" he kept his eyes on his mother.  
"Nothing Ani. Nothing's wrong." Anakin did not believe his mother but he did not ask any more about the subject.  
A few days passed. Shmi is still trying not to cough, and Anakin is getting more and more worried about his mother. Obi-Wan has not said anything about what was said, he always keeps his word. One morning Anakin awoke he came through to the dining area as usual expecting his meal. When it was not there he rushed through to his mothers room.  
"Mom?" he asked worried for his mother.  
"It's alright Ani, I'm here. I'm just not feeling well today." Her face was pale, and she was looking horrible.  
"Is there anything I can do?" he immediately asked.  
"Well, could you run down to the chemist and ask them for some cough bottle?"   
"Will do mom." He was just about to go out when his mother's weak voice spoke again.  
"Ani,"   
"Yeh mom?"  
"I love you." She said, and then fell asleep.  
"I know mom. I love you too." He ran out of the house, desperate to get his mother some medicine.  
He had to wait longer than he thought, as another speeder had to hold him up as an ambulance went by. 'Poor guy.' He thought to himself. 'Sure glad I am not where they are.' Then when it had passed he was on his way again.   
He arrived back home to find a crowd outside his house. 'Obi-Wan showing off again.' His mind voice told him. But then he saw the ambulance. He dropped the bag on the ground and pushed his way through the crowd. He finally got to his front door and Obi-Wan stopped him.  
"Anakin, I'm sorry." Was all he said as he took hold of Anakin's shoulder. Anakin shook his head and pulled away. He walked through his house, checking all of the rooms. When he'd checked all but one he suddenly realised that the only one left was his mother's. 'No' his mind voice yelled. 'No, please mother, I'm sorry I was late back. Please just be ok.' Then he realised what Obi-Wan had said at the door. He sped into the room to find the doctors covering up a body an his mother's bed. Watto was there, he turned around to tell the boy how sorry he was but before he could say anything Anakin was already at him, lightsabre in hand.  
"You did this to her, you did it! You work her too hard, day in, day out, day in, day out. She was getting older, how could you do it? How did your conscience let you?" Obi-Wan was already at the door.  
"Anakin calm down." He told him.   
"And you," spun at Obi-Wan, his lightsabre missing Obi-Wan's stomach be cm. "You knew all along, didn't you, didn't you?" Anakin demanded of him.  
"Your mother told me not to tell you, Anakin. She said it was for your own good."  
"How is this for my own good." He yelled. He turned back to watto. "Why did you do this? Why?" he gave watto no time to answer as he drove the lightsaber through his middle section. Watto's wings stopped instantly. And he fell to the ground. Anakin ran out of the house, tears in his eyes, and down the street. He went into the desert, never pausing for a break. "How could you do this to me?" he yelled at the sky. Right then at that very moment, he swore never to return to that planet. Then he picked himself up, and walked back to the ship.   
Niemi was there to greet him but he walked straight past her. He went straight into his room, and flung himself onto the bed. He buried his head deep into the pillow, and wept for his loss. Now he felt he truly was alone.   
  
2 B con't.  
  
Well , did you like it, love it , hate it. Whatever you thought of it please give me reviews. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next part shall come in a couple of weeks. Until then, happy reading.  



End file.
